


Kiss Me, Chris

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Crisscolfer's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Chris

Chris and Darren? They kiss a lot. A lot. And at first, it wasn’t really them. Chris was Kurt, and Darren was Blaine. And camera angles, messed up lines, and off timings meant their lips met more times than they expected. Until Chris stopped being Kurt and Darren stopped being Blaine. Until Klaine turned into CrissColfer.

 

The first time they kiss it’s awkward but not bad. Ryan asks them to practice the scene in front of them before they get the crew in to film it. But Chris and Darren both know it’s to get the first time they kiss out the way, so that it’s old, boring and the embarrassment has faded by the time they film it. So Darren says his line, rushes it slightly, begging his body to behave because hell, he’s about to kiss Chris Colfer, and leans in. Chris kisses back, trying to balance the passion with Darren’s and then they both pull back, staring at Ryan, questioning if it looked alright, because god, it felt alright. More than alright, but of course, for Darren it’s just a physical reaction. His dick can’t tell man from woman, right? And for Chris? Well, it had been a while since he kissed anybody like that, it was completely expected that he would have to sort himself out in the shower that night wasn’t it? But in another apartment somewhere else in LA, Darren was doing the same, trying not to think about what the images, the fantasies if him and Chris in his head meant.

The second time is live for god’s sake, and Darren’s still making up his mind as to kiss him or not until he’s right next to Chris. But he told all the other cast right? He can’t back out now. And so he leans in, telling himself ‘This is Blaine Darren. It doesn’t mean anything.’But then, for a moment, it’s just him and Chris and the roaring and screaming of the crowd isn’t there. For a moment, nothing matters. And then they break apart and Darren’s trying frantically to figure out if Chris is angry at him but fuck Chris is too much of a good actor to show anything but an excited, happy reaction which could only ever belong to Kurt, right? And when the show’s over the cast are all too tired to do anything but go straight to bed so of course Chris follows them.

But when Chris is alone in his hotel room he’s definitely not getting any sleep. And he knows he should be, knows his body is screaming in protest but fuck, his dick’s not and it would take an idiot to waste this memory.

 

The third time is different. It’s definitely not Kurt and Blaine. It’s real.

 

It’s summer, and one of those rare times when Darren’s not with his friends from Michigan and hasn’t been called out to perform for the President. No, he’s lying in bed with a box of Lucky Charms next to him and a laptop playing The Little Mermaid’.

‘Beep.Beep.’

That would be his phone.

Sighing and pausing the movie, he picks it up and sees he’s got a message from Chris. Well, this certainly isn’t so bad after all he thinks to himself, and presses the screen to see it.

C: Finally finished the book tours :) You still in the city?

Darren smiles to himself, Chris is in town and not only that, he wants to see Darren.

D: Yep. Where are you?

C: In bed. Do you want to arrange to meet up sometime? I feel like I haven’t seen you for ages :(

Play it smooth. Darren tells himself. You don’t want to seem too eager.

D: I can come over now?

C: Okay :) But be warned, I don’t plan on changing out of my pyjamas.

Darren pulls on the nearest pair of sweatpants and after spraying himself with deodorant and chucking on a pink chequered shirt, he’s in his car most definitely not going over the speed limit. But Darren being Darren has to go get a celebratory bouquet of flowers for Chris. Because how many other 21 year olds are there who have published novels and finish book tours?

It’s not his fault he can only find red roses right?

 

In his apartment, Chris chucks on a dark blue hoodie before the doorbell rings. He half runs, half skips to pull it open.

Oh, hello.

And Darren’s wrapped himself around him and suddenly Chris’s feet aren’t on the floor and all the flirting, all the eye contact and movies together make sense because fuck, it’s been too long for both of them and they’ve both missed their Kurt and Blaine scenes together, even if most of them were cut because Fox can’t handle more than 2 gay kisses a year, and the internet only does so much for both of them and now this hug is getting too long to be normal and-

Oh.

Darren’s dropped the roses, and who is he kidding, of course he saw all the other flowers but only roses will do for his Chris and Chris always wondered what stubble would feel like on his face and now he has Darren’s and Chris is kissing back, every feeling, every need he’s had over the past year is being translated into it because of course Chris liked Darren, who wouldn’t? And Darren doesn’t even feel mad himself for repeating too himself more than anyone he’s straight because right now?

Right now he’s kissing Chris Colfer, and nothing, not even PR or a bunch of Miarren fangirls-I mean, seriously guys? Nothing, absolutely nothing hurts.


End file.
